Animals Galore
Plot While having a lot of fun playing make believe. Hilary imagines herself to the ocean blue. The Guppies had reunited with their Mermaid Village friend: Mermaid Coral.They explored a new place called the Island of Wildlife. But when Professor Animal stole the animals’ personalities. Hilary and the Guppy Scouts have to work together to save the day. Trivia * Hilary had her hair in pigtails for the whole episode (including Leah). * Mermaid Coral's cousins, Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen along with the guppies' new friend, Zooli make their debuts. Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall/Kathleen # Katie Bergin as Kipper # Jill Talley as Hilary’s Mom/Colin’s Mom # Brian Stepanek as Hilary’s Dad/Colin‘s Dad # Jonah Ain as Colin # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Drew Davis as Gil # Jacob Ewaniuk as Goby # Lara Jill Miller as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Coco Grayson as Zooli # Chloe Grace Moretz as Mermaid Coral # Tabitha St Germain as Ellie # Jessica DiCicco as Teddy # Scott McNeil as Joey # Sam Vincent as Professor Animal/Hal # Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary climbing up a tree.She made it to the top of the tree.Then she used her bubble wand to pick up the droplet of water.Suddenly a python started slithering up the tree.) * Hilary: (Gasps). (She grabs a vine and swings herself to another tree.) * Hilary: “Whoa.Phew.” (Suddenly a butterfly flapping it’s wings made the trees sway and sway.) * Hilary: “Whoa.” (The butterfly was able to break Hilary’s fall.) * Hilary: “Wow.Whoa.” (The butterfly flew high in the air.Until it stops near the lagoon.Hilary drops the water droplet in the water.Hilary was perched on a tree branch in her backyard.) * Hilary: “Wow.That was fun.” * Kipper: “It really was.” (Hilary climbs down the tree and pours water in her dog Maggie’s waterbowl.) * Hilary: “I did it Maggie.I’ve escaped a fierce python.And got a ride from a butterfly.And I didn’t spill a single drop.” * Colin: “C’mon Hilary.Since you braved the elements.There’s no way things will get in your way when I’m around.” * Hilary: “Big deal.Whatever.I’ve braved my elements and I’m playing make believe.” * Colin: “Make Believe.Seriously.That’s a good one.” * Colin’s Mom: “Colin.” * Colin’s Dad: “Lunchtime.” * Colin: “Good riddance Hilary.” * Hilary: “One of these days. Colin will learn. Just you wait.” (Suddenly the blanket Hilary was using starts to hover.) * Kipper: “Um, Hilary.” * Hilary: (Gasps)“Wow.” (The bench starts to turn into a Guppy Scout Dreamboat.) * Hilary: “Whoa.Whoo-Hoo.” (Hilary’s Guppy Scout Dreamboat floated gently on the big blue ocean.) * Hilary: “This is the life.” (Suddenly she hears something familiar.) * Hilary: “Hmm.I know who that is.It’s The Guppy Scouts.Hey everybody.” * Molly: “Ahoy, Hilary.” * All: “Hi Hilary.Hello.How’s it going.What’s up.” * Molly: “Today, The Guppy Scouts and I are out fishing.” * Gil: “Fishing is one of the best things to do.” * Goby: “Who thought that using fruit as bait is a good idea.” * Deema: “I brought the fruit along with us.Because they’re fruity and they taste good too.” * All: (Laughter). * Hilary: “Oh Deema.This is the life.Out here on the ocean blue with the Guppy Scouts.Everything is just right.Peace and quiet.” (Suddenly Gil’s fishing line starts to pull the fishing rod and Gil.) * Gil: (Gasps)“Whoa.” * Kipper: “Crikey.” * Hilary: “What is it Gil.” * Gil: “I caught something in my line.” * Kipper: “You did. Really, mate.” * Hilary: “What do you think it is.” * Gil: “I don’t know.But I caught something exotic on my line this time.It’s real big.” * Oona: “I’ll help you Gil.” * Zach: “Count us in.” * Leah: “A friend in need is a friend indeed.” * All: (Grunting). * Hilary: “C’mon Guys.You can do it.Reel it in.” * Kipper: “You can do it, mates.” * Zach: “Don’t lose it guys.” * Leah: “Keep pulling it in.” * All: (Grunting). * Zooli: “It sure is a feisty one!” * Gil: “Pull harder.” * Oona: “Don’t let it get away.” * Gil: “It must be huge. It must be awesome. It must be a...Huh.” * Hilary: “What the.” * Oona: “Where did that fish go.” * Mermaid Coral: “Oh boy. Is this fruit.” * All: “Mermaid Coral.” * Hilary: “Hey Mermaid Coral. What’s up.” * Kipper: “G’day Mermaid Coral.” * Mermaid Coral: “Hello.My fellow adventurers.Long time no see.” * Zach: “You’re pretty far away from Mermaid Village.” * Leah: “What are you doing out here.” * Mermaid Coral: “I’m here. Because. Well. I found this cool exotic place way over there.” (The Guppies looked through the periscope and saw the coolest exotic place they’ve ever seen.) * Goby: “Weird.” * Hilary: “Strange. I’ve never seen that place way out there before.” * Gil: “It must be something new to discover.” * Zooli: “Yeah!” * Molly: “Since we’re all the ones who first discovered it. Let’s get a closer look.” * Mermaid Coral: “Good idea.Let’s go.” (The Guppy Scouts sailed their way to that exotic place that they discovered before.) * Molly: “Galloping Guppies.This place is so awesome.” *Kipper: “This place is so Hop-eriffic.” *Hilary: “I can’t wait to explore.” *Molly: “Me neither.“ *Mermaid Coral: “Oh. We're going to have the best adventure of our lives. Better get packing.” *All: “Hooray.” (Song: A Guppy Scout Adventure.) *Mermaid Coral: (Singing)We're packing to go on an adventure. An adventure with one and all. So gather your gear and put it in here. We’re gonna have a ball. So let’s go on a guppy Scout adventure. Pack up your things and come along with me. *Zach: (Sings)Pack up the tent, nice and tight. So when we sleep, the bugs won’t bite. *Leah: (Sings)And don’t forget our sleeping bags to keep us warm all night. *Molly: (Sings)We’ll need a light for nighty-night. Water and food to have a bite. Picnic plates, saucers and cups. Get them together, let’s pack them all up. *All: (Sings)Let’s go on a Guppy Scout adventure. Pack up your things and come along with me. *Glimmer: (Sings)Let’s bring heavy clothes to stay warm on a chilly night. *Chloe: (Sings)And for hot days, we’ll need clothes that are nice and light. *Hilary: (Speaks)“Great job Leah. That's it Zach.” *Mermaid Coral: (Sings)So pack everything you need but leave your smiles out. Cuz, when we’re on an adventure, Fun is what it’s all about. *All: (Sings)Bugs what it's about. (Mermaid Coral ran away from the bugs until they make a shape of a bottle.) *Mermaid Coral: (Speaks)“Oh bugspray and sunscreen. Thanks for the reminder.” *All: (Sings)Let’s go on a Guppy Scout Adventure. Pack up your things and come along with me. Let’s go on a Guppy Scout Adventure. Pack up your things and come along with me. Pack up your things and come along with me. (Song ends. The Guppies are now in their normal outfits. Deema wore a green sleeveless shirt and a matching wrap skirt.) *All: “Hooray.” *Mermaid Coral: “C’mon. This’ll be fun.” (They raced down the plank and onto the ground.) *Hilary: “This place is so beautiful.” *Molly: “Genie-riffic.” *Mermaid Coral: “Hey. What can I say. This place is beautiful.” *Hilary: “It’s magical.” *Mermaid Coral: “I knew you guys loved this place.” *Zooli: “This Place is so beautiful!” (A person jumps out of a waterfall.) *Ellie: “Hello.” *Molly: “Uh, hi.” *Deema: “Uh, Hello.” *Mermaid Coral: “I almost forgot to introduce you guys to my cousins.” *All: “Your cousins.” *Hilary: “I didn't even know that you have cousins, Mermaid C.” *Kipper: “Me neither.” *Mermaid Coral: “Guppy Scouts, I like you to meet Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen.” *Ellie: “Hey Guys. What's up.” *Teddy: “How's it going.” *Kathleen: “So good to be here.” *Ellie: “What's going on today, cousin Mermaid Coral.” *Mermaid Coral: “This is the Island of Wildlife.” *Ellie: “Cool.” *Teddy: “Alright.” *Kathleen: “Okay.” *Mermaid Coral: “There’s just so much to do. I can’t wait to see what’s more.” (The Guppies went off to find out what's more. Meanwhile, a person at a hideaway was putting his plan in motion.) *Professor Animal: “If only these animals would just be good without their personalities. I must have them.” *Joey: “Ya sure, boss.” *Hal: “I don’t know, boss.” *Professor Animal: “Oh Guys. C’mon, sheesh. What's gotten into you.” (He turns on his personality ray and all the animals' personalities got taken.) *Mermaid Coral: “That’s weird. Something's going on here.” *Hilary: “It’s like their personalities have vanished.” *Deema: “Or someone could have magically taken them.” *Mermaid Coral: “Who would do such a thing.” *Gil: “Hmm. It looks like we’re gonna have to use the magic crystal ball and find out.” *Molly: “Do your things, Genies.” *Genies: “Okay.” (The Genies magically make the magic crystal ball appear.) *Goby: “Magic Crystal Ball.” *Deema: “Where Oh where did those personalities go.” *Gil: “And show us all.” (A picture of Professor Animal is shown.) *Gil: “I knew it. A psycho named Professor Animal.” *Deema: “That explains why the personalities disappear. Professor Animal must have took them.” *Glimmer: “Professor Animal is so rude.” *Chloe: “He has no manners. Whatsoever.” *Hilary: “Well. We’re going to get them back.” *Mermaid Coral: “Sounds great. Count me in.” *Ellie: “An adventure.” *Teddy: “Lucky.” *Kathleen: “So lucky.” *Hilary: “Hey Mermaid C. Why don’t your cousins tag along with us on an adventure.” *Kipper: “Yeah. They would most certainly love to join us.” *Mermaid Coral: “Okay. How about it, guys. You’re up for an adventure.” *Ellie: “Cool.” *Teddy: “Alright.” *Kathleen: “Okay.” *Molly: “Then what are we waiting for. Everybody, to the Guppy Mobile.” (They swam to the Guppy Mobile.) *Mermaid Coral: “All aboard the Guppy Mobile.” (Ellie, Teddy and Kathleen jumped in the Guppy Mobile and they popped out with their electronic devices.) *Mermaid Coral: “Allow me to carry your luggage.” *Hilary: “Thanks Mermaid Coral.” (The Guppies climbed aboard the Guppy Mobile, with Kipper perched on Hilary’s head.) *Mermaid Coral: “Don’t you just love heading out on an all new summer adventure.” *Hilary: “I know I do.” *Kipper: “I just couldn't agree more.” (The Guppy Mobile turns into the Guppy Flyer and it flew up to the sky high above the trees.) *Molly: “What a beautiful day for flying.” *Hilary: “I sure hope we can get those personalities back.” *Goby: “I sure hope so.” *Mermaid Coral: “Um Guys. Can we make a stop. I need to top up my relaxing pool.” *Molly: “Again? Seriously. You spill a lot when you're splashing about.” *Mermaid Coral: “But I haven't been splashing at all. I don't know why we keep adding more water.” *Hilary: “Hmm. There is a puddle around my feet.” *Molly: (Yelps)“Well. Now that you mentioned it. I’m feeling a little wet over here as well.” *Mermaid Coral: “Then that must be the problem. My relaxing pool is leaking.” *Gil: “And so is the Guppy Flyer.” *All: (Gasping). (The Guppy Flyer starts to spring leaks.) *Mermaid Coral: “What now. Things were going just the way I planned and now this happens.” *Molly: “Don’t get your Guppy Scout fins in a flap Mermaid Coral. There’ll be lots of time to pack extra for this adventure.” (Suddenly, the Guppy Flyer starts to sway back and forth.) *Molly: “Whoa.” *All: “Whoa.” *Molly: “Alright Mermaid Coral(Giggles)Now you can get your Guppy Scout fins in a flap!” *Mermaid Coral: “What are we gonna do now?” *Ellie: “I got it.” *Glimmer: “You do.” *Chloe: “Tell us.” *Ellie: “I got it. I got it. I’ve beaten level 4. Awesome.” (Suddenly, the Guppy Flyer stops short and falls.) *All: (Screaming). *Molly: “Any idea of what button I should press.” *Zach: “Push the one for the brakes.” (Molly pressed the button for the brakes and it springs out.) *Molly: “Nope. Not working.” *Leah: “The big pillow button for a soft landing.” (Molly pressed the pillow button and it springs out as well.) *Molly: “Dear me. It’s waterlogged too.” *All: (Screaming). *Mermaid Coral: (Yelps)“Can I remind you that my relaxing pool is not built for hard landings.” *Molly: “Hang on. This might work.” (Molly pulls a lever and a parachute comes out.) *All: (Cheering). *Mermaid Coral: “Phew.” *Molly: “Don’t you just love a great parachute.” *Hilary: “I know I do.” *Mermaid Coral: “Yeah. Such as it is.” *Zach: “I know.” *Leah: “I hope we can fix your relaxing pool, Mermaid Coral.” *Mermaid Coral: “We have to. We need to stop Professor Animal.” *Molly: “Leave it to me.” (Molly jumps in the Guppy Mobile and starts making repairs.) *Molly: “I think I can see the problem. A disconnected hose. I’ll just shove it back in and we’ll continue our adventure.” *Zach: “But the Guppy Flyer is soaked.” *Leah: “Will it be alright.” *Molly: “Of course it will.” (Molly tried to get the Guppy Mobile started. But then water shoots out.) *Molly: “Er, Uh. Right after it dries completely. In the meantime, we'll hike the rest of the way.” *Mermaid Coral: “Okay. Hey Ellie, Teddy, Kathleen. Why don't you come along with us.” *Ellie: “Come Along. Sounds good.” *Teddy: “Alright.” *Kathleen: “Okay.” *Molly: “Alright everyone. Here we go. On a Fintastic adventure. It's like you can never get bored in the Great Outdoors. Try saying that three times fast. Can't be done.” *All: “Never get bored in the Great Outdoors. Never get bored in the Great Outdoors. Never get bored in the Great Outdoors(Laughter).” *Molly: “Follow Me.” *All: (Cheering)(Laughter). (Meanwhile, at Professor Animal's lair.) * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 5 Category:Vine swinging Episodes